Boss, are You Revenge Stolen Kiss?
by touisback
Summary: Naruto tidak percaya jika merebut kedudukan boss-nya sebagai presiden perusahaan besar hanyalah berujung pada drama percintaan konyol. SasuNaru. Warn: BL, OOC. Chap:4 Minato and Fugaku. APDET!
1. Uchiha meets Uzumaki

**Boss, are You Revenge Stolen Kiss?**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, BL, miss typo.**

**Special edition for my Teme. Happy birthday, Dhika-kun!**

**Don't read if you don't like!**

**(Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 (Uchiha meets Uzumaki)**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze kali ini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tempat yang benar-benar tidak ada suara selain suara orang yang sedang menulis atau mengetik. Selain itu, wajah-wajah orang tua yang tidak dikenal memandangnya dengan ekspresi dingin-tidak ramah sama sekali- dan cahaya lampu yang seharusnya menerangi seluruh ruangan, kini tidak ada sama sekali, melainkan hanya cahaya yang berasa dari sebuah layar proyektor. Ya, ruangan rapat adalah tempat Naruto sekarang ini berada, ruangan yang paling dia benci dan paling dia tidak sukai karena seorang Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang yang bebas dan sangat mencintai hidup berpoya-poya. Bisa dikatakan apabila engkau memberikan uang segudangpun, hanya dalam sekejap Naruto akan menghabiskannya, entah untuk judi, makan-makan bersama teman-teman artisnya, atau yang lainnya. Jadi, ruangan yang hanya untuk para orang yang menganggap diri mereka sendiri ekslusif atau spesial sangatlah tidak cocok untuk Naruto yang benar-benar merasa dirinya bebas.

"Jadi, sekian perkenalan dari saya. Terima kasih," kata Naruto. Sesudah mengatakan hal itu Naruto membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada orang tua-orang tua yang sedang menyaksikan penampilannya. Semua pun bertepuk tangan kecuali seorang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai pemuda kaya, anak dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha adalah orang yang benar-benar judes, dan sangat sombong. Bisa dikatakan, dengan kekayaan, kepintaran atau kejeniusan, dan ketampanannya yang bisa membuat wanita atau pria tergila-gila padanya membuat dia bersikap besar kepala dan sering memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya, sesuai dengan keinginan dirinya sendiri. Ya! meskipun keputusan-keputusan yang dibuatnya begitu hebat dan tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan, tetapi egois dan individualistis tetaplah merupakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, terutama bagi perusahaan sebesar Uchiha-Namikaze corp.,

Kembali lagi pada rapat. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat sudah berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk pulang atau melakukan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda akibat rapat. Sehingga, tinggalah dua orang di dalam tempat rapat tersebut. Orang pertama yang dimaksud adalah Naruto sebagai wakil presiden yang sedang mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan berkas-berkas. Orang kedua adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang memandang sesosok manusia pemilik rambut pirang, dan mempunyai tiga garis akibat luka diwaktu kecil di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto merasakan dirinya diperhatikan dan dia pun melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Mata mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tanya Naruto yang masih memegang kertas.

"…."

"…."

Beberapa detik Naruto menunggu tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara memberes-bereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Kau jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasmu!" kata Sasuke setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Sesudah itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Naruto memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup dan menghela nafas, "Teme!" teriak Naruto.

-

-

Setelah beberapa jam lalu menghadapi salah satu bagian yang penting dalam hidupnya (memperkenalkan dirinya pada para direksi perusahaan Uchiha-Namikaze corp.,), sekarang Naruto bersama teman-teman kantor maupun teman kuliahnya di Amerika pergi ke sebuah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak muda yang mempunyai uang berjibun. Tetapi, jangan salah! Untuk memasuki tempat tersebut, bukanlah hanya orang yang mempunyai uang banyak saja, tetapi tempat tersebutpun hanya mengijinkan orang-orang yang mempunyai kartu anggota dan orang yang mempunyai latarbelakang keluarga yang terpandang. Tempat yang ketika memasukinya harus melewati penjaga yang bertubuh kekar, gagang pintu masuk terbuat dari emas, sebanding dengan dalamnya yang sangat berkilau dan menggugah selera untuk bermain di dalamnya. Tempat dengan nuansa moderen dengan karpet merah, dan terdapat banyak bartender yang siap melayani para pengunjung dengan minuman-minuman enak buatan bartender tersebut membuat siapapun yang menyukai dunia gemerlap tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memasukinya. Hal ini pun berlaku bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Bersulang!" seru Kiba sambil mengangkat gelas yang penuh dengan bir beralkohol tinggi-tinggi.

"Bersulang!" jawab Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Lee, dan Sai.

Setelah meminum bir yang berada di dalam gelas, merekapun serempak menaruh gelas yang masih ada isinya di atas meja panjang.

"Kau hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi Wakil Presiden," kata Kiba. Setelah itu Kiba mengambil gelasnya dan minum kembali.

Naruto tertawa dan memandang teman-temannya satu-persatu, "kau tidak akan bisa menang jika berurusan dengan Naruto Namikaze," ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Ya… tetapi aku harap kau bisa menjadi pemimpin perusahaan tersebut," kata Shikamaru. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Shikamaru meminum minumannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi Kiba, Uchiha itu benar-benar egois dan tinggi hati," ujar Naruto.

"Memang orang egois dan tinggi hati tidak bisa dikalahkan, ya?" tanya Sai pada Naruto dan pertanyaan tersebut didampingi senyum Sai yang selalu dibuat-buat.

"Mungkin bisa atau mungkin tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dicoba?" tanya Sai. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Kiba memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi sangat berminat dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan kali ini.

"Kau tahu, untuk menjadi seorang Wakil Presiden pun sangat berat bagiku. Dan sekarang kalian menyuruhku menjadi presiden?"

"Kalau begitu, kau bodoh, kau mau diinjak-injak oleh seorang brengsek dan sombong seperti Uchiha?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Naruto memandang gelas di depannya, rasa kesal atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya tadi membuat dia sedikit berpikir tentang perkataan-perkataan teman-temannya, terlebih teman-temannya terus memanas-manasi dirinya.

"Tidak mau tetap tidak mau," ujar Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling pandang, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Ino sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Kau tidak tahu perbuatan Uchiha pada anak buahnya?" tanya Ino. Setelah mendengar Ino, Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Pantas," ujar Kiba.

"Memang apa yang dia perbuat?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Dia kerap sekali memecat dan menendang keluar anak buah yang membuat kesal dirinya dari perusahaan," ujar Kiba. Mendengar perkataan Kiba, Naruto menggelengkan kepala, matanya membesar karena terkejut.

"Selain itu, dia tidak akan pernah segan-segan membuat anak buahnya tersiksa," ujar Shikamaru. Inopun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, pertanda ia meng'iya'kan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, seseorang yang bernama Karin telah dipermalukan di depan umum oleh Sasuke," ujar Ino-menambahkan perkataan Shikamaru- dan sukses membuat Naruto ingin merebut jabatan Sasuke sebagai presiden.

"Terus?" tanya Naruto.

"Karin itu teman aku… kasihan sekali dia, aku tidak bisa melihat dia stress seperti sekarang ini," kata Ino. Mendengar perkataan Ino, Naruto pun tertawa, "stress bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia tidak berani keluar rumah bahkan pergi mencari kerjaan baru setelah Sasuke memecatnya," jawab Ino.

"Memang apa yang Uchiha perbuat?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Karin tidak sengaja menumpahkan air pada baju Sasuke di restoran, Sasuke yang terkenal Tuan Sempurna tidak terima hal itu. Dia pun membanjur Karin yang kebetulan minuman tersebut adalaj minuman milik aku yang sedang duduk di sebelah meja Sasuke, lalu Sasuke, tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun memecat Karin yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya di depan banyak orang."

"Orang yang menyebalkan sekali. Dasar Teme!" pikir Naruto sambil memandang teman-temannya.

"Terus apa yang harus aku perbuat?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya.

Kiba dan Shikamarupun saling pandang.

Naruto pun memandang Kiba dan Shikamaru bergiliran.

"Ino, ayo kita dansa," ajak Sai pada Ino. Setelah mendengar ajakan Sai, Ino mengangguk setuju.

-

-

Keesokan harinya, ketika matahari sudah mulai memanasi punggung dan burung-burung sudah berkicau dengan ramainya. Naruto sudah berada di ruangan yang memakai cat warna oranye, lantai oranye, dan beberapa ramen instan di atas almari yang terletak di samping meja kerjanya yang terdapat setumpuk tugas yang diberikan pimpinannya. Naruto memandang ke arah tumpukan kertas tersebut dan untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas, "kembalikan masa mudaku," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Naruto kembali mengerjakan perkerjaannya yang berupa proyek-proyek untuk perusahaannya, pintu ruangannya membuka. Sasuke Uchiha pun memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"Kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu ketika pintu itu adalah milikku?" kata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong di depan meja kerja Naruto, tepatnya kursi tamu. Dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana tugasmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya memakai jari telunjuk.

"Sedang aku kerjakan," jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam, "kau lambat sekali, kau datang ke kantor harusnya tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai!" seru Sasuke yang tampak sangat berlebihan bagi Naruto.

"Kau pikir tugas ini mudah apa, aku baru saja memasuki perusahaan ini, dan kau sudah memberikan aku sampah-sampah ini, kau berpikir tidak tentang semua ini, Pak. Presiden?" kata Naruto dengan bersungut-sungut. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan pandangan menusuk miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menyelesaikannya siang ini," demikian kata Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi ke luar ruangan Naruto.

'Teme, akan aku beri kau pelajaran,' seru Naruto dalam otaknya.

-

-

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang di sebelahnya, dan segera menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel tersebut.

'_Aku tertipu… aku terjebak.. aku terperangkap muslihatmu…' _nada tunggu bertema ular berbisapun terdengar di kuping Naruto.

"Halo?" akhirnya terdengar suara wanita di seberang sana.

"Benar ini dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu.

"Ya, ini siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"Naruto, kau Naruto, adikku?" seru Sakura dengan nada yang benar-benar heboh.

"Iya," jawab Naruto dengan seringai.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, terus ada apa telepon?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik. Sakura-chan, aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Naruto.

"Bantuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, jadi begini..."

Dan rencana Naruto pun akan segera dijalankan…

-

-

Pada siang harinya, dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas tepat pada waktunya. Sekarang, Naruto sedang berada di dalam ruangan Sasuke dan sedang menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"Ini salah, ini salah, itu salah!" ujar Sasuke sambil mencorat-coret proposal alias tugas yang diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Sa-salah?" Naruto melihat hasil kerjanya dan Sasuke mendengus kesal, "kau tidak berguna," ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Enak saja kau bicara, Teme!" seru Naruto berapi-rapi, siap untuk berkelahi meski resikonya akan dipecat.

"Dobe," ejek Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Betulkan tugasmu, aku akan keluar untuk makan siang," ujar Sasuke. Sesudah berkata demikian Sasuke segera mengambil jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, Teme tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menanti apa yang akan Naruto katakan selanjutnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan," Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau ingin memperkenalkan aku pada seseorang?" Sasuke membeo.

"Iya, ayo!" ajak Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto segera merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pega-"

"Ikuti aku!" seru Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

-

-

Sebuah taman luas yang terletak di belakang perusahaan Uchiha-Namikaze corp., sangatlah indah, bermacam-macam bunga, pohon yang rindang, dan danau terdapat di taman tersebut. Karyawan-karyawan perusahaan tersebut kerap kali melepas lelah atau sekadar menikmati aroma alam di taman ini. Tetapi, bagi cerita ini, taman ini akan menjadi taman bersejarah.

"Lepaskan, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto pun melepaskan genggamannya ketika sudah sampai di taman, paras Naruto yang tampan kini melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah seringaipun muncul di bibir Naruto yang berwarna merah muda, "Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada pemilik nama tersebut.

Gadis berambut ping dan memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik pun melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira. Sebuah senyuman mengembang terlukis dibibir Sakura. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Sakura, ini Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum sangat manis, kulit wajahnya yang putih kini berubah menjadi merah. Mau bagaimanapun pesona Sasuke sulit untuk dihiraukan, "dan Sasuke, ini Sakura," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke, suasana di antara mereka bertiga pun menjadi canggung.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergiliran, 'ini saatnya,' pikir Naruto.

"Kau. Harus. Cium. Uchiha" Naruto memberikan isyarat mata pada Sakura yang segera mengangguk ketika melihat isyarat Naruto.

Baiklah!

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura ya! Aku ingin ke belakang," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman. Tetapi segera dia hiraukan. Mau bagaimanapun rencananya harus berhasil.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ketika ada yang memegang lengannya. Naruto membalikkan badan sekaligus yang diakibatkan panik dan terburu-buru dengan rencananya.

"…."

"…."

Sakura membelalakkan mata, sedangkan mata Naruto memandang _horror_ orang di depannya.

**Flashback**

"Kau tahu Naruto, Uchiha junior itu mempunyai kelemahan paling besar," ujar Kiba yang mulai setengah mabok akibat terlalu banyak meminum bir.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia benar-benar kuno. Dia benar-benar mempunyai pola pikir yang sangat lucu," Shikamaru menimpali perkataan Kiba.

Suasana diskotik pun makin ramai. Naruto memandang ke arah lantai dansa untuk melihat Sai yang sedang berdansa dengan Ino, "memang apa kelemahannya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Dia berjanji akan menikahi siapapun orang yang menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya," ujar Kiba. Naruto membelalakkan mata dan perlahan-lahan sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya, "di-dia kuno sekali, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Kedua temannya pun mengangkat kedua bahunya masing-masing, pertanda tidak tahu.

"Dan oleh karena itu kita bisa memanfaatkan hal ini," ujar Kiba.

"Memanfaatkan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau buat dia mengejar seseorang yang bisa kita atur, kita permainkan saja Uchiha dengan cara memakai orang tersebut. Dan untuk itu kita membutuhkan kenalan," ujar Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk dan jari-jarinya mengelus bibir gelas yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tahu seseorang yang pasti menyukai Uchiha. Orang tersebut benar-benar penggemarnya semenjak kecil-meskipun dia tidak mengenalnya- dan selain itu orang tersebut pun bisa kita manfaatkan untuk menikam Sasuke dari depan maupun belakang," ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Sakura-chan."

"Owh, pecinta Uchiha. Kasihan sekali Sakura, dari dulu dia mencintai Uchiha tetapi berkenalan dengan Uchiha saja tidak pernah," kata Kiba. Mendengar perkataan Kiba, Narutopun mengangguk.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling pandang. Bibir mereka yang saling menempel membuat nafas mereka tertahankan.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke kembali pada kesadarannya dan begitu juga dengan Naruto. Setelah mengedipkan mata dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ciuman tidak disengaja itu pun akhirnya terlepas.

Wajah mereka berubah pucat.

Merekapun saling pandang.

Onyx bertemu biru langit...

'A-aku dan Uchiha-teme ciuman? Ya, Tuhan,' pikir Naruto.

'Ci-ciuman pertamaku. Aku dengan si Dobe?' tanya Sasuke pada Tuhan.

1…

2…

3…

"Tidak mungkin!" mereka berdua pun berteriak secara bersamaan. Sakura yang melihat semua kejadian itu pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Aduh, ini cerita parah juga. Makasih udah baca.. R&R, please?**

**Nb: Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tulisan maupun cerita ini.**


	2. Sasuke's family!

**Boss, are you Revenge Stolen Kiss?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: BL, OOC, Miss typo, dll.**

**Rat: T**

**Satu kata: Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka!!**

**atau**

**Don't Like don't read!!**

**Jawaban untuk review chap 1:**

**1. Chocorange: Hai Choco~ Salam kenal. Ah, memang Naruto itu suka bertindak bodoh hahaha * Di rasengan * (tetapi Autor suka karena itu hehe).**

**2. Raika Carnelian: Hai Rai! Udah lama ya kita ga ngobrol.. Silahkan dinikmati chapter 2 yg ancur ini.**

**3. Atsuchan: Waduh, sampai guling-guling (ngecek genre) bener cuman roman, kok jd kyak humor? O.o hahahaha.**

**4. Si moron: Hai moron O.o ga enak manggil moron, nih.. Enaknya manggil p, ya? Si? Moron? Mor? On? O.o Ah sudahlah hehehe. Selamat baca ya!!**

**5. Sennin pein: Salam kenal juga! Sukses sama take seme out-nya (ngakak coz nginget peserta Take Seme Out).**

**6. CCloveruki: bentar-bentar Bby. Hei Naruto, Sasuke, kalian mau nggak sama aku dinikahin? (tanya Naruto ma Sasuke pake toa)* Author dirasengan truz diamaterasu * A..a.. kayaknya mereka bisa nikah tetapi tidak rela (bicara sambil sekarat).**

**no Tsuki: Ga disengaja.. Sasuke tuh narik Naruto karena.. Baca aja deh hehe * dilempar sandal jepit bau * Owh iy, Aoi ditunggu Oh my God-nya.. :)**

**8. Uzukaze Touru: (liat ke bawah sambil nunjuk chapter 2) Ok, di chapter 2 ini memang diniatkan tousama buat memperjelas hal tersebut.. hehehe...**

**9. aMiCiZia Vi MiRaCoLi: Mhm.. Memang sombong dan Author ga suka sama dia * Dilempar FC Sasuke * Iih bercanda!! Liat profileku dan kamar aku yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar Sasuke donk (bohong kah?) hehehe.**

**10. Fusae 'LeeBumYehyun' Deguchi: Maunya sih gt, tp si Sasu Ma Naru masih belum mau (nangis dipojok ruangan) hiks padahal udah aku siapin uang sekoper supaya mereka mau nikah(bohong).. Foto pic'a kayak kenal (ga nyambung) hehehe.**

**11. Assassin Cross: Bakal klo mereka mau n saat'a sudah tiba, ini juga lg dirundingin sama bang Kishi (?) hehehe.**

**12. Ling2 : (Ngasih tisu) Ati2 kehabisan darah klo nanti baca chapter 2 hehehe.**

**13. Kagami Aika: So pasti dilanjutin, coz ini adalah pic yg memang harus dilanjutin~ --- kayak cacing (?)**

**Ok selesai~ Bagi para pembaca silent (Pede banget, kayak yg ada aja) trims jg ya, maaf klo tousama tidak menuliskan nama kalian diatas(?).. Ah sudahlah sebelum tousama dilempar buku kamus bahasa Indonesia, tousama akan mulai ceritanya...**

**Selamat menikmati..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's family!**

* * *

_Minggu, pukul 00.12._

Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman jika berdiam diri atau bergosip ria selain di tempat seperti ini. Menikmati makanan dan minuman di salah satu tempat terindah di kota Konoha. Sebuah tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian, dengan suara permainan piano yang terdengar indah, melantunkan bait-bait Mozart, dan tiga buah cangkir gelas berisi _koffie verkeerd_ yang harumnya merebak di sepanjang penjuru kafe. Ya! Tempat ini akan benar-benar nyaman bagi semua orang kecuali bagi seseorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku menciumnya," demikian kata Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto membenturkan keningnya pada meja.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" seru Kiba.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, "mendokusei."

Naruto mendongak dan memandang kedua temannya, "itu gara-gara si Teme yang menarik tanganku," bela Naruto yang tidak sudi dibilang bodoh.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku kira jarak dia tidak akan sedekat itu. Saat dia memegang tanganku, aku sedikit panik-takut rencanaku membuat dia berciuman dengan Sakura gagal-dan aku langsung membalikkan badan tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu… lalu bibir kami bertemu," jawab Naruto dengan nada lemas bin sedih.

"Ya ampun. Terus?" tanya Kiba. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan tersebut.

**Flashback**

_Senin, beberapa detik setelah tragedi ciuman._

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak secara bersamaan. Sakura pun pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan tatapan _horror._

Naruto yang biasanya bisa mengatasi suasana yang sangat hancur sekali pun, kali ini hanya bisa mangap-mangap tidak jelas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai kembali sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wajah Naruto memerah. "Kau yang apa-apaan?" Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku menarik tanganmu," jawab Sasuke dengan (sok) santai.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" tanya Naruto yang ikut-ikutan (sok) santai.

"Karena aku cuman ingin bilang, tidak mau ditinggalkan dengan wanita yang sedang pinsan ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Iya, tapi tidak usah me- Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto yang baru tersadar sahabatnya telah terjatuh pinsan.

Naruto mendekati Sakura, "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menampar pipi Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan mata hijau milik Sakurapun membuka.

"Naruto…" kata Sakura dengan nada yang lemah.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto dengan heboh.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura, tidak kalah heboh dari Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, tetapi tiba-tiba baju belakangnya telah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Sudah selesai dramanya? Ayo kerja lagi!" ajak Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kau tidak bisa melihat aku senang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bersungut-sungut sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Sasuke yang tadi menarik kerah baju Naruto berpindah menarik tangan Naruto.

"Uchiha, lepaskan!" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak.

"Diam, kau!" seru Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto. Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku presiden dan wakil presiden Uchiha-Namikaze corp., tidak tahan untuk tersenyum, 'mereka cocok sekali,' pikir Sakura sambil bangkit dari tempat pingsannya.

-

-

Seluruh orang memandang Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia harus segera berbicara-berdua-dengan Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun dia tidak mau gosip tentang dirinya berciuman bersama Naruto beredar untuk 'sekarang' ini, karena itu bisa menjadi aib dan menjadi musibah bagi seorang Sasuke. Tunggu! berbicara 'sekarang' ternyata tiba-tiba Sasuke mempunyai sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Ide yang akan dia gunakan untuk membalaskan dendam dirinya pada kakaknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebuah ide 'jenius' yang tiba-tiba datang dari otaknya yang 'jenius' ketika dia berciuman dengan wakilnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerjanya..

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di ruang kerja Sasuke. Selain sedikit lebih besar dari ruangan Naruto, ruang untuk presiden lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali daripada ruangan manapun. Entah karena cat ruangan berwarna putih sehingga menimbulkan kesan lembut, atau memang ruangan Sasuke dilengkapi fasilitas mini golf, dan _sound system_ yang siap memanjakan siapapun yang akan menempati ruangan tersebut.

Naruto menarik tangannya ketika sudah tiba di dalam ruangan Sasuke. Dan dielus-elusnya bagian tangan yang kemerah-merahan akibat cengkraman jari-jari tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain-main denganku. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seringai muncul dibibirnya, 'jadi benar, dia belum pernah ciuman,' pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, Pak. Presiden." jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Jawab atau aku akan memberikan kerjaan yang benar-benar sulit untukmu," perintah Sasuke dengan nada sangat serius. Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Naruto mendekati Sasuke, sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud Uchiha," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kerah jas warna hitam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan memandang tajam Naruto, 'aku yakin dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sekarang aku akan biarkan dia bebas, tetapi lain kali aku akan menangkap basah dia. Owh tunggu! Untuk hal tersebut aku bisa pikirkan nanti tapi Ideku yang ini harus mulai dijalankan sekarang juga,' pikir Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman tanpa disadari Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibibirnya,"baiklah, sekarang kau pergi ke ruanganmu," ijin Sasuke pada Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk dan dengan seringai-karena bebas dari seorang Uchiha Teme-dia berjalan ke luar ruangan.

'Ini saatnya!' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu ruangan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, 'dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto. Senyum yang bermakna misterius menghiasi bibinya. Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, perasaan tidak enak menghampiri dirinya secara perlahan. Naruto membalikkan badan dan hampir saja kejadian di taman belakang perusahaan terulang kembali.

"Apa kau tahu jika orang yang menciumku harus menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah!" seru Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan menggoda. Mata Naruto pun membelalak sesudah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku adalah kau. Harus. Menikah. Denganku!"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, detak jantung Naruto seperti berhenti seketika…

Rasa takut pun mulai menjalar ditubuhnya…

Mulutnya mangap-mangap mencoba mencari kata-kata..

Dan akhirnya…

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto. Mendengar teriakkan Naruto, Sasuke segera menutup telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak berteriak, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak. Kau bodoh, kau gila, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tenang, Dobe. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Sasuke.

"Bercanda?"

"Iya, siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan 'Dobe' seperti dirimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit desisan.

"Banyak. Tanya saja pada para pembaca cerita ini!" seru Naruto. Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berduaan dengan orang Dobe sepertimu. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang, aku tiba-tiba mempunyai ide ketika menciummu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, mata Naruto membelalak, 'Jangan-jangan dia berpikiran mesum sesudah merasakan bibirku?'

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafas, "tenang. Aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam. Aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang akan kukabarkan nanti."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Kabar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah sana balik ke ruangan, jangan banyak tanya!" perintah Sasuke. Mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang kembali menyebalkan, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tanpa disuruhpun aku akan balik ke ruanganku, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan presiden, Sasuke pun tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya melebar, dan akhirnya dia tertawa dengan puas, 'Ya, Tuhan. Kau sangat baik. Berkatmu aku telah menemukan cara untuk balas dendam pada Itachi.'

Berbicara balas dendam, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Itachi? Tenang! Sasuke bukan balas dendam karena satu klan dibantai habis Itachi dan Sasuke hanya satu-satunya bocah yang disisihkan. Untuk cerita ini, Sasuke akan balas dendam untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal ini disebabkan karena yang seharusnya menjadi seorang presiden adalah Itachi, tetapi karena Itachi lebih memilih menjadi pemain band bersama kelompoknya yang bernama Akatsuki dan dia kabur dari pekerjaannya, kedudukan kepresidenan Uchiha-Namikaze corp., langsung jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke yang masih terlalu muda, harus ekstra kerja keras demi memenuhi keinginan bapaknya untuk membuat perusahaan Uchiha-Namikaze corp., memasuki pasaran internasional. Akhirnya, dengan memupuk dendam kesumat pada kakaknya, Sasuke mempunyai tekad yang bulat untuk memaksa kakaknya agar kembali mengambil posisi dirinya sebagai presiden perusahaan yang sekarang dia pimpin, dan mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya sebagai anak muda yang bisa bersenang-senang.

Oleh karena itu, melihat kesempatan yang datang akibat dari prinsipnya yang 'kuno' dalam hal ciuman, Sasuke mempunyai suatu ide yang menurut dirinya sangatlah hebat. Dan ide tersebut akan dijalankan akhir minggu ini.

**End Flashback**

"Jadi dia mengajak kamu ke rumahnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi tolong-aku-terjebak-bersama-orang-brengsek mode:on.

"Lalu kapan dia akan membawamu ke rumahnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Akhir minggu. Dan itu berarti besok."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tolak?" tanya Shikamaru. Mendengarkan pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali secara perlahan.

Naruto menghela nafas, "begini ceritanya…"

**Flashback**

_Tiga hari setelah 'kecelakaan' di taman belakang perusahaan Uchiha-Namikaze corp.._

Naruto baru saja tiba di kediamannya. Begitu tiba di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk ukuran _king size_ miliknya.

'Lelah sekali hari ini, Uchiha itu benar-benar jahat, aku diberikan tugas tidak ada habisnya,' pikir Naruto. Ketika matanya akan terpejam, suara ponsel miliknya telah berbunyi, dengan helaan nafas Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo," sapa Naruto.

"Ini nomorku, Simpan! Minggu pagi kau harus ke rumahku," ujar Sasuke di seberang sana.

'Cih, si Teme!' pikir Naruto begitu mendengar suara berat bin _bossy_ milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil merubah posisinya yang sedang tiduran menjadi terduduk.

"Aku akan membawamu dan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terdiam, 'Memangnya aku apanya dia? _Hell no!_' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk menolak, karena aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang bisa membuat hidupmu lebih menderita. Lagipula ini hanya sementara, dan setelah aku melakukan semua rencanaku, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas, ini hanya untuk hari-H-nya saja, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu sementara?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun menceritakan rencananya. Perasaan Naruto pun berubah tenang dan senang ketika mendengar rencana Sasuke.

_20 menit kemudian…_

"Jadi, kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _bossy_-nya.

'Khukhukhu, kalau cuman begitu… aku bisa dengan mudah merebut kekuasaan Uchiha tanpa mempermalukan diriku sendiri,' pikir Naruto.

"Mengerti," jawab Naruto. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutus hubungan telepon (ponsel) dengan Naruto.

-

-

_Kediaman Uchiha, perpustakaan…_

Ruangan perpustakaan kediaman Uchiha adalah sebuah Ruangan dengan tembok dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Di langit-langit perpustakaan tersebut menggantung beberapa lampu kristal yang cukup terang cahayanya untuk membaca, dan sofa ukuran besar berwarna coklat sekaligus meja diletakkan di tengah ruangan tampak sengaja warnanya diserasikan dengan rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari pohon mahoni. Disana, terdiam seorang pemuda memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru tua dan berkain sutra sedang memegang sebuah ponsel. Pemuda tersebut yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha memandang ponselnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 'sebentar lagi aku akan menghirup udara bebas,' pikir Sasuke.

'Minggu ini adalah minggu kejayaanku!'

**End Flashback**

"Jadi begitu, teman! Ciuman itu membawa petaka atau kebaikan aku tidak tahu. Ketika kedua Uchiha itu tidak akan ada yang menduduki jabatan presiden, akulah yang akan maju, hahahaha," kata Naruto yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah tawa.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan melihat jamnya, "itu ide yang bagus. Pintar juga dirimu. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir apa tidak ada yang mengganjil? Kau memangnya masih bisa menjadi presiden ketika sudah jelas-jelas yang bertindak bodoh adalah kau dan Uchiha."

"Tenang, aku sudah memikirkan semua itu. Aku akan membuat Uchiha sombong itu malu di depan keluarganya. Ya, ampun. Tau tidak? Untung saja tidak ada orang di taman itu saat hal konyol itu terjadi, meskipun ada, hanya orang yang melihat kita dengan tidak jelas. Jadi, mereka cuman berpikir Uchiha bungsu telah berciuman entah dengan siapa. "

"Hahaha, ya apapun rencanamu mudah-mudahan berhasil. Ini sudah malam, ayo kawan, kita pulang!" ajak Shikamaru pada kedua temannya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling pandang, "bentar lagi," kata Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Tidak. Naruto kau harus bertemu keluarga Uchiha bungsu itu kan pagi ini? Ayo cepat pulang dan bersiap-siap!"

"Iya, iya!" seru Naruto sambil malas-malasan. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

-

-

_Pagi hari, Kediaman Sasuke Uchiha, Kamar Sasuke._

Kalau kamu berpikir Sasuke akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, itu salah.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke, pria bermata onyx dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana liburnya ketika dia bebas nanti. Sasuke menghela nafas dan merapihkan bajunya, berharap ibu dan ayahnya akan percaya dengan _acting_-nya. Ketika sedang memakai jam rado-nya, Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke. Setelah mendengar seruan Sasuke, pintu pun membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pelayan yang memakai pakaian kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan dasi kupu-kupu yang tersimpan rapih di leher pelayan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, tamu tuan sudah siap dan sedang menunggu di halaman," jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, keluar!" perintah Sasuke. Setelah mengangguk hormat, pelayan tersebut segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

'Ini saatnya,' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui tamu yang dinanti-nantinya.

-

-

Naruto sedang berdiam diri di halaman dengan berpakaian Kemeja berwarna merah darah lengan pendek dengan dasi hitam yang sengaja dibuat longgar, celana _black jeans_ dan jaket hitam berbulu yang dipegang oleh tangannya. Naruto menghela nafas, menanti Sasuke yang akan segera datang menyambutnya.

Sasuke pun tiba di depan pintu kediamannya dan dengan isyarat badan menyuruh Naruto masuk dan mengikutinya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

'Apa keputusanku untuk datang kemari adalah benar?' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

-

-

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Biasanya mereka tidak akan pernah berkumpul seperti ini (tidak dimasukkan sarapan dan makan malam) jika tidak ada hal yang sangat mendesak. Tetapi, atas permintaan Sasuke, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha telah berkumpul dan dengan sabar menanti apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikabarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan berdiri menghadap ke arah keluarganya, "Ayah, Ibu, Aniki?" sapa Sasuke. Mendengar sapaan Sasuke, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut secara spontan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis, "ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan."

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokkan,"sebelumnya, pertama-tama kalian tentu sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar di kantor, bukan? Gosip mengenai aku yang berciuman dengan seseorang yang kalian masih ragukan siapa orang itu, dan bagaimana wajah orang itu? Aku tahu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ayah dan Ibu sedikit marah dan risau karena tidak menemukan jawaban atau kepastian dariku tentang gosip yang beredar di majalah, televisi, dan internet itu, bukan? Tapi... tidak usah hawatir, aku akan mengumumkan dan memberikan kepastian sekarang ini.. jika gosip itu adalah benar adanya..."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam menanti omongan Sasuke selanjutnya, sehingga suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut pun menjadi hening.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, "dan orang yang telah berciuman denganku adalah…" Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu senyum a la Uchiha tersirat dibibirnya.

"Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan segera berdiri di samping Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin atau yang kita bisa bilang tidak penuh ekspresi.

'Bagus! Ekspresi ini yang aku harapkan. Mereka akan marah padaku karena tidak menerima bahwa aku adalah seorang 'tidak normal'. Lalu setelah itu, karena aku mempermalukan keluarga, dan aku akan diturunkan dari posisi presiden. Ide cemerlang, bukan?' pikir Sasuke yang sangat bangga dengan rencananya.

Sasuke terus memandang keluarganya dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug.

Lalu...

Dilihatnya...

Pundak Fugaku bergetar dan suara tawa terdengar di sepanjang penjuru ruangan "hahahaha, bagus, aku sangat setuju. Akhirnya, harapan kita terkabul," kata Fugaku sangat OOC sambil memandang Mikoto.

"Tidak salah kita membuat mereka jadi _partner_. Hanya dalam seminggu, mereka bisa menjadi seorang kekasih," ujar Mikoto. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mikoto berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto, "akhirnya," kata Mikoto dengan nada haru.

Itachi memandang adikknya dengan senyum penuh bangga. Dua jempol! Itachi acungkan pada adik semata wayangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke? Mereka hanya membatu. Sekarang ini, yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah udara yang segar dan membuat kejadian ini berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

'Aku akan bunuh diri setelah pulang dari sini,' pikir Naruto.

'Apa ini semua?' pikir Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasakan sakit kepala.

Saat keadaan sedang krisis dan penuh dengan suasana 'gembira' bagi keluarga Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto pun bergetar, Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dan sebuah nomor dengan sebuah nama tertulis diponsel berwarna oranye, miliknya. 'Gaara?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

'Ya ampun, aku belum menelepon Gaara semenjak tiba dari Amerika. Bagaimana ini?' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya, memandang Naruto dari balik pelukan Itachi, 'Sekarang apa? Tidak ada yang lebih gila lagi selain rencanaku yang gagal total dan aku berada dipelukan Itachi,' kata Sasuke pada dirinya.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil merasakan ponselnya yang terus bergetar, 'Apa ini karma karena aku mencium seorang Uchiha? Atau ini acara balas dendam Uchiha yang ciuman pertamanya telah aku ambil?' pikir Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas secara bersamaan, 'ya, Tuhan…'

**TBC..**

* * *

tousama: Hahaha, bagaimana ceritanya? Seru? Parah? Gila? Atau kurang gila? Atau hancur? Tenang tousama akan buat cerita ini lebih hancur (Maksud gue?).

Makasih buat para reader yang baca cerita ini, silahkan ditekan cendolnya a.k.a yg ijo-ijonya.

Salam hangat,

tousama.

nb: owh iya, teman-teman tolong bantu tousama ya klo ada kata-kata yg salah.. coz udah 2 thn di Indonesia masih belum nguasain kata baku sangat menyakitkan hatiku (hiks!) jd tousama minta reader ngasih tau mana aja kata yg salah. Makasih.


	3. Minato and Fugaku

**B****oss, are You Revenge Stolen Kiss?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warn : Untuk chapter ini penuh FugaMina!! OOC!! Miss Typo!!**

**Si moron: Walah ketawanya segitunya beud~. Hahaha… Ga bego, cuman terlalu exited ma rencananya hahaha… Jd'a kacau deh, coz dia gegabah, g pikir panjang dulu.**

**Kagami Aika: Wah Kagami sadis juga nich. Hei, Kagami makasih buat informasinya (pinsan harusnya pingsan), Tou~ dah perbaiki, hehehe.. thx.**

**Ling-Ling Chinese: Dua ember?! Ok, makasih buat nunggunya. Udah cerita ini, yang lain baru dilanjutin hehehe.**

**exitum: Trim's buat pujiannya. Owh iya, udah diperbaiki ma aku. (Capai harusnya lelah dan bentar jadi sebentar). Makasih banget ya~**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki: Hahaha, klo g gagal g kan rame ah~ . Owh iy, lihat fic u, jadi inget, kabarnya gundam seed terbaru mo dirilis, ya? * dilempar coz g nyambung ***

**Uzukaze touru: Yap, keluarga Sasuke setuju dan Sasuke tetap jadi presiden. Da-dah kebebasan for Sasuke * diamaterasu * Ya.. awalnya aku tinggal di Amrik, cuman kabur ke Indonesia T.T (hiks) Aku baru 2 thn kenal Indonesia n ff Indonesia hehehe.**

**zer0centimeter: Aku blasteran. Awalnya tinggal di luar negeri truz kabur ke Indonesia hehehe.. Truz disini jd bingung mo ngapain O.o akhirnya, jd kayak di amrik aja, ff dan kuliah~ hahaha.**

**Cha2:Oke ditunggu.. Itu dilanjutin klo ini selesai n untuk penggemar 'how to win Uzumaki's heart?' fic itu lg dalam proses pembetulan.**

**iLLi_ya: Oke, ini udah apdet! Makasih buat review'a**

**Aoi no Tsuki: Kawin? Kayaknya klo misalnya udah pada mau si Sasuke ma Narutonya kwkwkw… Lihat saja dan baca untuk menemukan jawabannya * Dilempar sapu ***

**CCloveRuki: Sebelum bby saya dulu yg ma Naruto * dipukul FC Naruto * Hahaha…Iya berkomplot O.o kwkwkw.**

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi: Mereka nikah klo mereka mau kkwkw… aku tidak akan memaksakan mereka nikah kwkwkw…**

**Raika Carnelian: kwkwkw aku juga lupa kapan pernah ngobrol * dipukul Rai * hehehe… Owh iya, makasih buat review di chapter ni dan chapter tambahan (meski garing: ditendang adik).**

**Eikaru Mercado: Mhm.. aku orang amrik.. hiks… yg kesesat di Indonesia.**

**atsuchan: Yap, Sasuke memang aku buat bossy bin sableng disini ah~ bis klo Sasuke kayak gt cocok banget. Toh memang dia sableng kok~ kwkw**

**sennin pein : Aduh~ tousama kapok ah buat M kwkwkwkw… Nanti ketagihan rating M~kayak fic2 tou~ yang dulu lg hahahaha.**

**Aglaea Dhichan: Oke, ini udah apdet!! kwkwkw… thx bwat review'a.**

**Namizuka Mintari: Wah gomen~ kwkwkw… Kayaknya sampai kecewa gt (dipukul karena ke pd-an) Ok, klo begitu tousama g kan nyelip-nyelipin cerita lg.. nyelip'a di mana ya? O.o makasih buat kritiknya~ Klo ada yg tidak enak dihati lagi silahkan dikasih tau ke tousama. InsyaAllah tousama dengerin dan turutin permintaannya. Makasih Namizuka, dan selamat membaca~**

**BeRuDuCinTa: Wah berudu gw lg g leh buka hp. Ini jg gw nodong dulu si ade bwat bawa nih laptop. Memang P&G tuh yg mana ya? Perencanaan tata letak pabrik, bukan? Ah, makasih buat review'a… Gile ye, yg pratikum kwkwkw… Lo mending, waktu semester lalu, gw ma si kakak angktan atas, nasib gw jelek banget waktu itu~ gw dikerjain abis-abisan ma si kakak ~ Wallaikumsalam.**

**Nah sekian untuk jawaban review. Terima kasih sudah meng-review. Bagi pembaca silent terima kasih juga, maaf jika tidak disebut namanya (?) .**

**Silahkan dibaca dan dinikmati cerita ini.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!**

**JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GA SUKA!!!**

* * *

**Chapter :4 (Minato and Fugaku )**

* * *

Ini bukanlah pagi yang mudah bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Hal ini desebabkan, mereka berdua harus menikmati makan pagi bersama dengan perasaan kesal, dan sangat bingung. Meskipun ini sangat berat untuk memaksakan tersenyum dan berbicara dengan keluarga Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tetap melakukan acara makan pagi dengan penuh senyum dan penuh pujian-pujian terhadap makanan yang dibuat oleh Mikoto.

"Wah, makanan yang dibuat Nyonya Mikoto memang enak," puji Naruto pada masakan Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum senang, "ah senangnya. Tau tidak Naruto? Baru kau dan ibumu yang memuji masakanku. Biasanya di meja makan, ketika aku tanya makanan yang aku buat enak atau tidak? Mereka hanya menjawab 'hn' saja," kata Mikoto sambil melihat Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku dengan tatapan dengar-apa-yang-aku-komentari-tentang-kalian: mode on.

"Hehehe, tapi aku serius. Enak!" seru Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto kembali menyantap makanan di depan dirinya.

Fugaku memandang Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. Mikoto melihat ke arah Fugaku dan memegang tangan Fugaku yang berada di atas meja. "Dia mirip sekali dengan ibu dan ayahnya," kata Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Kenapa Sayang? Dari tadi kau melamun saja. Makananmu pun belum dihabiskan," kata Kushina.

Fugaku menghela napas, "aku mengingat ayah anak ini."

Mikoto memandang suaminya dan tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto memandang Fugaku dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Memang ada apa dengan ayahku?" tanya Naruto pada Fugaku.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Fugaku memandang Naruto dan tersenyum lembut, "akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dirimu, dan ini sepertinya adalah saatnya dimana aku harus menceritakan semua tentang aku dan ayahmu," kata Fugaku. Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, Naruto mengangguk.

**Flashback**

Musim semi. Musim para siswa untuk memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Selain itu, ini pun adalah musim semua pohon Sakura memperlihatkan bunga-bunga terindahnya, dan musim para burung sibuk berkicau, menarik perhatian pasangannya. Selain menyimpan keindahan, musim semipun, ternyata menyimpan kenangan yang sangat mendalam bagi Fugaku dan seorang pria dengan wajah yang manis, rambut emas kekuning-kuningan, dengan senyum yang penuh kehangatan. _Minato Namikaze._

"Fugaku!" sapa Minato.

Kisah mereka berawal dari persaingan. Meskipun Fugaku tidak pernah menganggap Minato, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat menghormati dan kagum pada Minato. Kagum? Ya, Fugaku sangat kagum pada Minato, sebab, meskipun Minato tidak pernah terlihat belajar giat, dan berlatih dalam hal olahraga, tetapi setiap nilai dan prestasi olah raganya selalu di atas rata-rata dan selalu menjadi saingan Fugaku. Hal ini tentu membuat Fugaku kesal, (meskipun nilainya sedikit di atas Minato)karena untuk mendapatkan nilai memuaskan, Fugaku harus ekxtra kerja keras dibandingkan Minato yang sangat terlihat santai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku dengan wajah datar.

"Ini surat untukmu. Surat dari para penggemar," jawab Minato sambil memberikan surat-surat tersebut.

Melihat surat-surat yang berada ditangan Minato, Fugaku mengambilnya dan segera mungkin membuang surat-surat tersebut pada tempat sampah terdekat. Minato yang melihat tingkah laku Fugaku membelalakkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" seru Minato sambil berlari ke tempat sampah dan mengambil surat-surat yang dibuang oleh Fugaku.

"Hn," kata Fugaku. Mendengar kata 'hn' dari Fugaku, Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau memang selalu mempersulit diri. Aku akan menyimpan surat-surat ini sampai kau benar-benar sudah tobat," kata Minato.

"Tobat?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato mengangguk, "kau harus sadar, jika kau terus seperti ini, menyimpan semua keegoisanmu, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu," jawab Minato. Mendengar perkataan Minato, Fugaku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Minato.

Minato pun hanya memandang punggung Fugaku yang terus menjauh.

"Kau itu kenapa selalu seperti ini," kata Minato pada dirinya sendiri, nyaris berbisik.

'Sepertinya malam ini akan aku selidiki dengan mendatangi rumahnya,' pikir Minato.

Dimulai musim semi dan hari ini. Merupakan awal dari semua kisah yang dikemudian hari akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang sangat tidak bisa dilupakan.

-

-

Malam sudah mulai larut, dan matahari pun sudah berganti dengan bulan, tetapi, Fugaku masih berada di ruangan keluarga yang bertema a la Jepang kuno dengan kaligrafi-kaligrafi dan lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat sudah ada sejak sebelum Perang Dimulai I pun dimulai.

"Kau adalah penerus perusahaan Uchiha corp., Fugaku!" seru ayah Fugaku. Mendengar seruan ayahnya, Fugaku hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Nilaimu itu harus sempurna! Apa yang kau banggakan jika hanya mendapatkan nilai 98?" tanya ayah Fugaku dengan nada yang sangat keras.

Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "maaf ayah," lirih Fugaku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sekarang, masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah ayah Fugaku. Mendengar perintah ayah Fugaku, Fugaku segera mengangguk hormat dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sayang, kau harusnya jangan terlalu keras pada Fugaku," kata ibu Fugaku yang baru saja memasuki ruangan keluarga sambil membawa minuman untuk ayah Fugaku.

"Tahu apa kau tentang mengurus anak?!" seru ayah Fugaku.

"...Tetapi kau jangan keras pada Fugaku. Dia anak semata wayang kita," kata ibu Fugaku.

"...karena anak semata wayang aku mendidiknya dengan sangat keras!" teriak ayah Fugaku.

Setelah Fugaku pergi, kali ini kedua orang tuanyalah yang bertengkar, dan pasti diakhiri dengan ibunya yang menangis. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, terlebih jika menyangkut nilai-nilai atau perbuatan Fugaku yang tidak disukai ayahnya.

-

-

Fugaku menutup pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang masih belum dinyalakan lampunya, dan hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari sinar bulan. Suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya di luar sana masih terdengar.

Fugaku pun berjalan ke arah saklar untuk menyalakan lampu, dan setelah lampu menyala, ditatapnya sekeliling kamar yang berada di lantai satu dengan sebuah halaman rumah di depan kaca jendelanya. kamar Fugaku adalah kamar yang tidak jauh berbeda dari ruang keluarga Uchiha. Kamar bertema a la Jepang, tetapi yang menarik disini adalah berjajar rak-rak buku dengan isi buku-buku pelajaran yang hampir memenuhi dinding kamar Fugaku yang begitu luas.

Fugaku menghela napas melihat buku-bukunya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, lalu merebahkan badannya. 'Ini semua salahku. Aku adalah anak bodoh. Akibat diriku ibu dimarahi ayah,' pikir Fugaku yang tiba-tiba beberapa tetes air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

'Aku kesal dengan semua ini.'

Fugaku menghapus air matanya dan siap memejamkan mata ketika suara kaca jendela yang sepertinya dilemparkan oleh suatu benda. Fugaku beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela secara perlahan-lahan untuk melihat orang yang telah berani masuk ke kediaman Uchiha malam-malam seperti ini. Saat melihat ke luar jendela, tampak sesosok Minato yang tersenyum melambaikan tangan padanya.

Fugaku membelalakkan mata dan memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Minato segera pergi, tetapi Minato menggelengkan kepala.

'Mau apa sih itu orang?' pikir Fugaku.

Fugaku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya, dan setelah keadaan terlihat aman, Fugaku segera keluar kamar melalui jendela, menuju tempat Minato berada.

Fugaku tiba di depan Minato dan memandang Minato, "kau bodoh. Untuk apa disini?" bisik Fugaku.

"Aku cuman merasa bosan di rumah, main yuk!" ajak Minato.

"Ma-main? Tetapi ini sudah malam. Lalu-"

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo ikut," kata Minato, memotong perkataan Fugaku.

"Kemana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kemana saja, ayo!" seru Minato sambil menarik tangan Fugaku.

"Te-tetapi aku bisa dimarahi jika ketahuan pergi. Lagipula, siapa yang mau pergi denganmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan judes. Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, Minato hanya tersenyum dan memandang Fugaku. "Kau menangis, ya?" tanya Minato.

Fugaku membelalakkan mata dan segera mengucek matanya, "tidak! Aku hanya kelilipan," kata Fugaku, berusaha berbohong sebaik mungkin agar bisa dipercayai oleh Minato.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi aku, Fugaku!" seru Minato sambil mengembungkan pipi.

Melihat ekspresi Minato, wajah Fugaku tiba-tiba memerah, 'lucu sekali,' pikir Fugaku.

'Ah dia melamun lagi. Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk membawanya kabur orang ini,' pikir Minato.

"Fugaku, Fugaku, ayo!" ajak Minato sekali lagi, membuat Fugaku kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tetapi…"

'Ah sudahlah, mudah-mudahan ayah tidak menemukanku keluyuran tanpa ijin,' pikir Fugaku.

"Ayo!" seru Fugaku.

Akhirnya, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan dengan menghindari para penjaga kediaman Uchiha dengan susah payah, mereka pun sudah berada cukup jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengikutimu," kata Fugaku.

Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, Minato pun tersenyum, "akupun tidak percaya akan menculikmu."

'Dia ini… Apa dia sadar telah menculik seorang Uchiha?' pikir Fugaku.

Fugaku memandang Minato dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lucu! Benar-benar lucu, hahahaha," jawab Fugaku.

"Lucu? Lucu apa?" tanya Minato.

"Entahlah. Lucu saja."

"Aneh," kata Minato sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, kita akan kemana sekarang? tanya Fugaku pada Minato.

"Kemana saja," Minato tersenyum pada Fugaku, "…yang penting aku bisa menghilangkan raut sedih pada wajahmu," lanjut Minato.

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Fugaku membelalakkan mata, 'A-apa yang dia pikirkan?' tanya Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh!" hina Fugaku sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei, kau seenaknya saja menghinaku," kata Minato dengan nada kesal, tetapi senyum hangatnya tidar terlepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya sudah jangan dibahas. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku sambil memperlihatkan tatapan a la Uchiha pada Minato.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja sesuai apa yang kaki kita inginkan!" seru Minato sambil menarik tangan Fugaku.

"Hei! Lepas!" teriak Fugaku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Minato di tangannya.

"Tidak akan!"

Fugaku menghela napas sambil memandang orang yang di depannya. Tangannya yang ditarik oleh Minato terasa sangat hangat hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, 'hangat…,' tanpa disadari Minato, Fugaku tersenyum sambil memandangnya dari belakang. 'Ya sudah, kali ini aku biarkan dia berbuat semaunya.'

-

-

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minato berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Fugaku. Mata biru milik Minato kini memandang sebuah kedai kopi mini yang terletak di tengah kota. Suasana kedai yang terlihat sederhana dan bercahaya terang dari luar dengan suasana a la Eropa tampaknya membuat Namikaze Minato tertarik.

"Aku ingin masuk," kata Minato sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kedai kopi.

'Hei, dia seenaknya saja,' pikir Fugaku, tetapi tetap saja mengikuti Minato untuk memasuki kedai kopi tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berada di dalam kedai kopi dan disambut oleh pelayan kedai kopi tersebut, "selamat datang! Silahkan duduk, mari saya antar," kata pelayan sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang sebentar lagi akan ditempati Minato dan Fugaku.

Ketika mereka sudah duduk dan memesan minuman, suasana pun menjadi hening. Minato hanya menatap kaca besar di sampingnya untuk melihat jalan raya yang sesekali dilewati kendaraan roda dua maupun roda empat. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap Minato yang wajahnya tampak sedang banyak pikiran.

"Kau hanya membawaku kemari untuk melamun?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada menyindir.

Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fugaku, dan senyuman hangatnya kembali terlukis di bibirnya. "Hahahaha, maaf, maaf, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku untuk beberapa saat."

"Hn," kata Fugaku.

"Tuan-tuan, ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati!" kata pelayan yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa pesanan Fugaku dan Minato.

"Ah, terima kasih nona manis," kata Minato. Mendengar perkataan Minato, pelayan tersebut langsung berwajah merah karena malu, "sa-sama-sama," kata pelayan tersebut. Setelah berkata demikian pelayan tersebut langsung pergi dengan wajah merah, meninggalkan Minato dan Fugaku.

"Kau ini memang seenaknya saja untuk memuji orang," kata Fugaku.

"Memang apa salahnya jika aku membuat orang senang?" tanya Minato.

"Bodoh," jawab Fugaku.

Minato memasukkan gula pada kopinya dan menghela napas, "Kenapa kau selalu bilang bodoh padaku?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Fugaku dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Fugaku, Minato kembali menghela napas, "sepertinya untuk berteman denganmu sangat sulit, hahaha."

Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Minato, "Maksudmu dengan kata sulit?"

"Aku kira kau adalah orang yang mirip denganku, kesepian dan selalu memakai topeng untuk menahan emosimu yang sebenarnya…," lirih Minato.

"…"

"Hahaha, mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol. Aku sedikitnya berharap bisa dekat denganmu dan bisa cerita padamu yang sepertinya nasibnya sama dengaku. Selain itu, akupun merasa, aku sangat cocok denganmu meskipun baru pertama kali melihat dirimu, Fugaku." kata Minato.

Mengengar perkataan Minato, giliran Fugakulah yang menghela nafas, "Sekarang kau kecewa? Ternyata dugaanmu salah?"

Minato terdiam dan hanya memandang kopi di depannya, "entahlah. Mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berharap. Aku yang tidak punya orang tua, lalu hanya diurus di panti asuhan sejak lahir dan akhirnya diadopsi oleh seorang kakek tua pembuat buku novel dewasa hanya berharap bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang yang bisa dipercayai olehku," lirih Minato.

"Berbagi cerita apa?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato memandang Fugaku dan tersenyum, "berbagi cerita tentang kesedihan, kesepian, dan keinginan untuk mempunyai keluarga seperti orang lain."

Mata Fugaku membelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Minato, 'Apa maksud dia? Aku makin tidak mengerti.'

Melihat ekspresi Fugaku, Minato sedikit merasa tidak enak, "sudah, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo, diminum kopinya!" demikian kata Minato.

Fugaku memandang kopinya, "dugaanmu benar. Aku adalah anak yang kesepian, punya hasrat untuk memiliki keluarga yang normal, dan selalu menutupi kesedihan dengan sikap dinginku," kata Fugaku yang sukses membuat mata Minato membelalak sangat besar.

'Entah kenapa bersama orang ini, aku bisa memperlihatkan jati diriku apa adanya,' pikir Fugaku.

-

-

Hari sudah larut malam. Minato dan Fugaku sedang berada di perjalanan untuk pulang. Mereka melangkahkan kaki sambil menikmati cahaya bulan yang cukup bersinar dengan terang. Suasana musim semi memang terasa cukup dingin ketika angin berhembus, tetapi dengan saling bercanda, dan bercerita, rasa dingin di antara mereka pun menghilang.

Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Fugaku, "aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Minato.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku.

Mendengar jawaban Fugaku yang begitu singkat dan tidak mempunyai arti, Minato hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau ini. Ya sudah! Aku pulang, _bye_!" Minato segera berlari ke arah rumahnya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ke tempat Fugaku yang sedang siap-siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Fugaku!" seru Minato.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato berdiri di depan Fugaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Fugaku, hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, "Bagaimana jika setiap malam minggu kita keluar pada malam hari? Lalu berjalan-jalan seperti tadi, atau bahkan bermain-main," kata Minato pada Fugaku.

Fugaku memandang orang di depannya, 'Keluar malam hari? Aku bisa dibunuh oleh ayahku.. tetapi akupun ingin bermain, aku bosan untuk belajar,' pikir Fugaku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

'Benar juga.. aku juga kan butuh istirahat. Kalau begitu...'

"Baiklah!"

"Bagus!" seru Minato dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar sangat gembira.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala melihat Minato, 'dasar orang aneh.'

-

-

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Fugaku sering keluar pada malam minggu secara diam-diam untuk menemui Minato. Meskipun sangat beresiko untuk ketahuan ayahnya, Fugaku tetap saja berusaha mencari jalan untuk keluar dari pengawasan ayahnya agar bisa bermain dan berjalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya, atau saling bercerita perasaan masing-masing, dan mencoba ke berbagai tempat makan apabila mereka mempunyai uang. Ya, Fugaku bisa merasakan layaknya seorang anak muda-bisa tidak belajar dan tidak penuh tekanan-ketika dia bersama seorang Minato. Hal ini pun berlanjut sampai pada saat hari kelulusan pun tiba mereka tetap bertemu. Bagi mereka dua tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menikmati persahabatan.

_Malam minggu, malam sesudah pesta kelulusan._

"Kamu mau kuliah dimana Fugaku?" tanya Minato

"Ayahku menyuruhku kuliah di Tokyo," jawab Fugaku sambil memandang bulan.

"To-Tokyo? Itu kan di luar kota. Aku yang hanya kuliah di Konoha tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Fugaku menghela nafas dan memandang sahabatnya, " itu bisa diatur. Aku bisa menemuimu ketika liburan."

"Te-teta-"

"Ah, aku harus berangkat besok! Ayahku memintaku untuk pergi ke Universitas Tokyo untuk daftar ujian masuk," kata Fugaku. Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Fugaku, mata Minato membelalak, "A-apa? kau tidak bilang padaku akan pergi kesana sekarang. Jangan-jangan kau tidak akan pernah bilang padaku jika aku tidak bertanya padamu?"

Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ah! Untuk apa aku bilang hal sekecil ini? Owh iya, sepertinya akupun akan langsung menetap disana."

"Kau bilang ini kecil? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaaku apa? Tiba-tiba kau bilang akan pergi sekarang? Apa kau tidak akan hatimu tidak akan sakit jika sekarang akulah yang akan bilang padamu tentang hal tersebut?" tanya Minato dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kamu kenapa? Kita kan masih bisa bertemu. Lagipula Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Akupun belum tentu lulus ujian masuk," kata Fugaku.

"Kau memang egois, dan dengan kepintaranmu pasti kau masuk," lirih Minato. Senyuman yang biasanya ada di bibirnya kini tidak ada sama sekali.

Fugaku menghela napas, "baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Minato memandang mata Fugaku, "aku tidak butuh maafmu, silahkan kau pergi. Maaf aku bertanya dan berkata yang tidak-tidak," demikian kata Minato. Setelah itu Minato membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Fugaku.

'Ada yang aneh disini.'

Fugaku segera berlari mengejar Minato dan membalikkan badan Minato, sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

Onyx bertemu biru…

Mata Minato sangat sembab, seperti menahan kesedihan dan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan," kata Fugaku. Minato menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Minato.." lirih Fugaku.

Minato menghela nafas dan memandang Fugaku, "Aku mencintaimu, kau puas? Aku menyukaimu semenjak aku Sekolah Dasar. Semenjak aku pertama melihat dirimu!" seru Minato. Setelah mendengar perkataan Minato, Fugaku membelalakkan mata.

'A-apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan dia. Selain itu, ayahku pasti..'

"Sudah! Tidak usah dipikirkan hehehe," seru Minato. Wajahnya yang sempat sedih seketika menjadi ekspresi senang kembali.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Minato sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Fugaku menarik tangan Minato, "Bagaimana tidak akan aku pikirkan jika orang yang bilang padaku adalah orang yang aku cintai juga?"

Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memandang Fugaku, "A-apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Minato dengan perasaan aneh, dan senang.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh! Puas?" tanya Fugaku dengan senyuman a la Uchiha.

Minato membelalakkan mata dan segera memeluk Fugaku, dan Fugaku pun membalas pelukan Minato.

Setelah beberapa saat, pelukan Minato pun dilepas oleh Fugaku. " Tetapi maaf, meski kita saling mencintai, aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan dirimu."

Minato memandang Fugaku dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang untuk menjauhi Minato, "karena aku… tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahku."

Setelah berkata demikian, Fugaku membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Minato.

'Aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. ibuku sedang sakit parah Minato.. aku tidak bisa membuat dia lebih menderita karena diriku yang selalu memberontak pada ayah. Maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu. Aku ke Tokyo karena ingin menemui dokter terbaik untuk merawat ibuku,' pikir Fugaku yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata sambil terus berjalan menjauhi Minato.

Hari itu adalah hari musim semi, musim pertama kali mereka bersahabat dan musimuntuk terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bersikap seperti halnya seorang sahabat, karena untuk beberapa tahun kemudian Fugaku dan Minato menyimpan perasaan masing-masing sambil sibuk meraih kesuksesan. Hingga pada suatu saat mereka sudah berkeluarga dan bertemu kembali dalam sebuah bisnis.

**End Flashback**

Ruang makan pun sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara nafas dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas, "kau tega sekali," kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku tahu.. aku tega.. tetapi ini aku lakukan karena ayahku sudah mulai mencurigai aku yang sering keluar pada malam minggu. Sebenarnya, sebelum aku keluar menemui ayahmu pada malam terakhir kita bertemu.. kemarinnya, ayahku mendapatkan kabar dari tetangganya jika aku sering keluar malam. Oleh karena itu, aku kembali dimarahi dan dipaksa untuk menceritakan semua kebenaran tentang aku dan Minato. Ibuku yang membelaku, kembali dimarahi oleh ayahku, hingga akhirnya.. ibuku terkena serangan jantung," kata Fugaku dengan panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.." kata Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan sendok makan di atas piringnya, "jangan seenaknya bersikap, Namikaze! Ayahmu saja yang aneh. Laki-laki mengatakan cinta. Membuat orang lain pusing," kata Sasuke dengan pedas.

"Sasuke!" seru Fugaku dan Mikoto secara bersamaan.

"Apa?!"

"Jaga bicaramu. Maaf naruto, Sasuke memang keras jika keluarganya terusik," kata Mikoto.

"Ah, maafkan aku juga yang tadi berkomentar pedas. Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Buat apa ayah dan ibu minta maaf pada orang ini?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa? Naruto itu calon suamimu! Jadi, jaga bicaramu atau aku hukum!" perintah Fugaku.

"Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, jadi kau tidak bisa menghukumku sembarangan. Lagi pula aku tidak bertunangan dengan Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kami-"

"Sasuke terlalu lelah! Maafkan tingkah lakunya Tuan, Nyonya Uchiha," kata Naruto.

Suasana di meja makan pun menjadi hening. Naruto menghela nafas dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sasuke, ikut aku!" perintah Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, tetapi aku dan Sasuke harus membicarakan hal ini," demikian kata Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengangguk dan beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri ruangan keluarga Uchiha, dan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di dekat mobil Naruto. Tangan Uchiha pun akhirnya dilepas oleh Naruto.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan Uchiha!" seru Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau itu bodoh! Keluargamu itu sangat menaruh harapan agar kita bersama. Kau tidak dengar nada penyesalan yang keluar dari mulut ayahmu?"

"Apa peduliku?" kata Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak jauh beda dengan ayahmu waktu dulu, kau Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Memang apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, "pikir dengan otakmu yang pintar, ketika keadaan seperti ini, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" demikian kata Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang mobil Naruto yang sudah mulai bergerak.

"Aku cukup kesal dengan kau menciumku dan menjatuhkan harga diri keluargaku, akibat dirimu, aku jauh dari kebebasanku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau hidup tenang, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" seru Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali, 'aku mempunyai tujuan baru. Kau telah menghianati ayahku, dan akupun pasti bisa dengan mudah membuat anakmu merasakan apa yang ayahku rasakan…,' pikir Naruto, '…karena kau tidak tahu Fugaku Uchiha, betapa menderitanya ayahku sebelum ibuku datang akibat kau tinggalkan. Ternyata kaulah orang yang selama disembunyikan namanya oleh kakekku,' Naruto pun memacu mobilnya menuju gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto dengan serius akan merebut perusahaan dari tangan Sasuke akibat sebuah kenyataan yang muncul dihadapannya, dan Sasuke sekarang pun menjadi penuh kebencian dan kekesalan pada Naruto karena ciuman pertama yang diambil oleh Naruto dan penghinaan yang diberikan Naruto pada keluarganya. Mau bagaimanapun kata 'maaf' adalah kata tabu bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Selain itu, Sasuke pun entah kenapa menyalahkan Naruto akibat kehilangan kebebasannya dari pekerjaan pemimpin perusahaan.

-

-

_Di ruang makan..._

"Ayah, kenapa kau membuat mereka bersama? Aku masih belum menemukan inti dari ceritamu," tanya Itachi yang masih menikmati makan paginya pada Fugaku setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi, meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Karena..." Fugaku menghela napas, "aku ingin menjaga anak Minato sebagai bentuk tanda maafku pada dirinya."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Naruto berada di dekatku dan menjaganya layaknya seorang ayah. Mau bagaimanapun, jika dia tidak menikah dengan Sasuke atau dirimu, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti anakku. Bisa dikatakan, untuk saat ini dia hanyalah teman bisnisku sebagai perwakilan dari Namikaze corp.,"

"Intinya, ayah ingin membuat Naruto mempunyai seorang ayah dan keluarga seutuhnya? Mengisi kekosongan Naruto yang semenjak kecil tidak pernah merasakan mempunyai ayah dan ibu karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal pada saat dia berumur satu tahunan? Itulah tanda permintaan maaf ayah pada Minato-san?" kata Itachi. Mendengar kesimpulan yang diberikan Itachi, Fugaku menganggukkan kepala, "hn."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendukung ayah.. mau bagaimanapun jangan sampai ada Minato kedua di dunia ini."

**TBC…**

* * *

**tousama: Yes! selesai!!!!**

**Dhika-kun: gila O.o**

**tousama: khukhu, ini sebenarnya inti ceritaku!!!**

**Dhika-kun: O.o aku g suka yaoi… T.T**

**tousama: Baca-baca!!!**

**Dhika-kun: Kenapa g buat Yuri?**

**tousama: Yadda!**

**Owh iya pembaca silahkan tekan yang ijo-ijonya hehehe.. trims udah baca. Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelek atau tidak? Maaf klo ini masih ada yg rancu. Untuk yang bertanya bagaimana penderitaan Namikaze Minato? Nanti tousama akan buat ceritanya ****.. trims dah baca.**

**Nb: Seperti biasa, jika ada yang kacau silahkan diberitahu. Tousama akan memperbaikinya segera mungkin… makasih.**


End file.
